destiel_harlequin_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini-Bang Rules
Based on the feedback we received from the 2019 Destiel Harlequin Challenge, we decided to split the challenge up into multiple rounds. Please read through all the rules carefully, and do not hesitate to get in touch with us if you have any questions! Check back here for when sign ups open for the next mini-bang! General Mini-Bang Rules * The Mini-Bang will run twice a year. Though the dates are subject to change, we are hoping to run the first before the Mega-Bang and the second after the Mega-Bang, so that Harlequin fics/art are produced through the whole year. * The Mini-Bang will be themed. * Because it's a Mini-Bang, both the sign-up window as well as the writing/arting period will be shorter. Sign-ups will be open for about two weeks while the creating period will be two months. * At the end of two months, we will have our usual open-posting period of two weeks! Please refer to the schedule for more information. * No collaboration between artists and authors is required. However, you are free to collaborate if you wish. We will also facilitate a Meet-and-Greet between authors and artists on our Discord! * Since this challenge has an open posting period, you are not required to name a specific date on which you will post, nor will we assign you one, but we do expect you to select a date within specified time-frame. If you need extra time, please contact the mods so we can work something out! Author Requirements * Authors will write a minimum of 2,000 words. There is no maximum word-count. Go nuts! * Your work must be a complete, previously unpublished work. No part of it may be published prior to the open posting period. * You may not serialize your fic during the open posting period. Complete fics must be posted in full on the day you choose to publish. * You may interpret the summary in any way you wish, but we do ask that it be recognizable as the claimed summary! * Each author will claim and write one fic for this challenge. If you are co-writing with another author, please register separately as individuals and include your partner’s name on your form at the time of registration. If you decide later to co-write - for example, if you meet someone on Discord and click really well - email us at destielharlequin@gmail.com. Only one member of a co-author pair should complete a claims form. * You must tag your fic appropriately for any triggers or kinks you choose to include. Writers under the age of 18 will not be allowed to claim BDSM/Kinky Summaries or have access to the BDSM/Kinky or sexy-words channels in the Discord server. * You’re welcome to post on any platform you wish (ie, FF.net, Tumblr, Dreamwidth, etc.), but we ask that you post or cross-post on AO3 and add your fic to our AO3 Collection, which you can view here! If you post to Tumblr, please tag the blog @destielharlequinchallenge so that we may reblog it. Artist Requirements * Artists will create at least one piece of art. There is no maximum number of pieces. Art your heart out! Each piece of art must be a minimum of 500 x 500 pixels, or 5 x 5 inches. * Allowable forms of art include traditional 2D art (drawings, paintings, etc.), digital art, photo manipulations, and 3D art such as sculpture or stuffed toys. If you’re unsure if a given form of art qualifies, please contact us. * All art must be previously unpublished. * You may interpret the summary you claim however you wish, but the art must somehow be recognizably related to it! * Explicit art is absolutely welcome, but you must tag appropriately for triggers or kinks. Artists under the age of 18 are not allowed to claim BDSM/Kinky Summaries or have access to the BDSM/Kinky or sexy-art channels in the Discord server. * You’re welcome to post on any platform you wish, but we ask that you also link your art to AO3 (if possible) and submit to our AO3 Collection! This is particularly important for explicit art since Tumblr is whacko about that now. If you post to Tumblr, please tag the blog @destielharlequinchallenge so that we may reblog it.